Mor & SG1
by ChristianGateFan
Summary: What happens when a magical girl from an alternate reality invades the SGC? Will she be friend or foe? Why is Daniel so curious about her, and why is she ignoring him? What kind of mess will she cause for SG-1?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is gonna be a weird one, so I have a lot of explaining to do first, sorry, lol. But please read this commentary before reading the story, or you'll be totally lost.

First, I must tell you that this story is not completely mine. I am co-wriing this with my friend, who here on FFN is Seintaran Princess. This is a crossover between her fanfiction universe and mine. She liked Teen Titans, and she created a new Teen Titans character, and wrote fic with that character, Morgan Adams. If you want to know more about Teen Titans and Morgan, then go read Seintaran Princess's two stories, or at least the first, "Meetings and Choices", where Morgan is introduced. They may seem a bit strange, as Morgan is quite an original character (lol, you'll know what I mean when you start reading) but they are really good. Granted, she doesn't know as much about the SG-1 characters as I do, so the parts involving those characters that she wrote may be a bit off, but I'm helping her and she's not too far off. She's certainly got Jack and his snarkiness down pat!

But anyway, just wanted to explain some of this before throwing the first part of this peice of fun insanity at you, lol, but I hope you'll still read it. It will get better, I promise, lol--but only if you like it and want us to go on:) So please review! Thanks:)

Chapter One

"What's going on here?" Morgan asked as she entered an alley when she spotted something glowing from the street.

She scared whoever it was in the shadows badly enough to make them shout out and trip over something, resulting in them tumbling over backwards, she supposed, as she heard the loud clatter that signified a bunch of metal and other objects being moved and fallen on.

After clinging to a wall as a thunderous noise issued from somewhere in the alley, she righted herself and looked around. As she walked further into the alley to see who and what was in there, something blue appeared before her, something that looked like a swirling, shimmering vortex of water. Before she could study it for a minute longer, she was pulled into it.

Morgan thought that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone else being sucked into the vortex with her, but she couldn't be sure. Before she could wonder about it any further, she found herself in the vortex, dematerializing, and racing along a tunnel of blue light through what seemed to be outer space, faster than she had ever traveled before. It was cold, confusing; she was jarred back and forth within the tunnel, unable to control her movement, and she could see nothing but the racing light. Not that she was really "seeing" anything, being dematerialized, but there was the sense of it.

Then, almost as quickly as the wacky ride had begun, she could see the end, and in her mind's eye she sensed something obstructing her way, something telling her she had to take action or she would slam into it. So she did, reaching out with her powers, with her mind to move it out of her path, because she certainly didn't want her molecules spread halfway across the Milky Way. She caught a glimpse of sleek gray metal before it spiraled out of her way, drawing back in on itself to disappear into the edges of a giant metal ring that she suddenly found herself hurtling through, shoved rudely back into the real world.

In a split second she saw that there was no one in the immediate vicinity of her in this new place to answer questions of where she was or what was going on, so her powers automatically re-directed her to the nearest person, who happed to be the only person she could see through a large glass window a story or so above where she now stood.

* * *

Walter Harriman yawned. Except for SG-1 coming back a bit early from their most recent mission that morning, nothing interesting had happened for the past several days. His shifts the last week or so had consisted of calling out chevrons as usual, while dialing the Stargate for the teams going through that he wished he could join. He could never have expected the sudden off-world activation that began out of the blue.

As Harriman called out to General Hammond, reporting the activation, the 'Gate whooshed open. The particles spewed out, then collapsed back in on themselves to form the shimmering surface of an open wormhole. Seconds later, there was a ripple in the event horizon, and something seemed to come through, but he couldn't be sure. Hammond came up behind him then, and both caught a glimpse of what had seemed to be possibly a figure clad in blue and black, but it disappeared before either could confirm in their minds what they were seeing.

"Seargeant, what in the world was that?" General Hammond demanded.

"I-I don't know, sir." Harriman stammered. He looked down to the computer consoles. "But we are getting some sort of strange energy signatures coming through the 'gate."

At that, Samantha Carter, who had just arrived on scene, perked up. "What kind of strange energy signatures?" she asked pointedly, leaning over Walter's shoulder to look at the readouts.

"I have no idea. Our computers can't find a match for it. It's definitely nothing we've seen before."

"Huh..." Carter trailed, thinking.

"Carter, what's up?" Jack O'Neill's voice came from behind her, and Sam turned to see Daniel, Teal'c, and the colonel coming up the last couple of steps from the level below into the control room.

"We're not sure, sir," she answered.

"Well that's too bad, because I was hoping you could tell _me_."

Everyone in the control room turned at the sound of the new, unfamiliar feminine British accented voice that spoke from behind them. What they saw at the back of the control room was completely unexpected. Behind them stood a young teenage girl, shimmering long dark brown hair hanging to her waist, dark blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt clinging to her slim, shapely figure, and face with piercing blue eyes twisted in a purely confused expression.

Daniel, Jack, and Walter found their mouths dropping open before they realized what they were doing and swiftly shut them again. Hammond recovered his decorum from the surprise of the sudden appearance more quickly, and spoke.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the general demanded.

At the heavy gaze of everyone in the room bearing down on her, the girl looked a bit disturbed. Smiling sheepishly, she raised a hand in greeting. "Uh...hi?"

Hammond frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the freaken queen of Ireland, Baldy." She grinned widely.

"Really? I hear it's nice this time of year," O'Neill said snarkily.

The girl crossed her arms across her chest, making it hard for most of the men in the room to keep their composures.

"Who the hell are you?" Hammond demanded again, not liking being called baldy.

"I'm Jamie O'Neill. That's with two l's now." The grin returned to her face when everyone turned to look at Jack.

"What?" he asked.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?"

The girl's eyes lost their teasing sparkle. Her expression turned rueful. "My name's Morgan Adams. Now, would anyone care to tell me where the hell I am?"

At the man's unbelieving gaze, she became mad, her eyes flickering red for a second, and she faded out of view. Everyone in the control room looked around in surprise after she'd disappeared.

"DAMMIT!"

The brief bit of profanity brought them to look out the window. The girl stood down in the room containing the 'Gate, looking close to murdering someone. Her fists were clutched at her side, her face was nearly blood red, and her stance gave them every right to want to avoid her for the rest of their lives. Hammond was the first to reach the room below.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHY CAN'T I GET HOME?!"

"I thought teenagers couldn't wait to get away from home," Jack stated as he entered the room with his team behind him.

Her murderous glare turned on him. "I _have_ to get home."

"Tell us who you are and we may be able to help you," Hammond told her.

"Here we go again! I've already told you who I am!"

"I don't believe that's your name. You've changed it too many times for me to believe that."

"Fine. Go with Aliciaes Delmorta." She looked at him when she felt his questioning gaze. "It translates to Morgan Adams."

"I'm not sure I can believe you."

"Then, Baldy, you'd better start believing in the unbelievable. Some things that don't seem possible are in fact quite possible. I've learned that much in my sixteen and a half years."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"So, you're from here?"

She looked at each of them for a moment. "Okay. Hold your horses, cowboy. Where exactly is 'here'?"

"This is earth."

"I can tell that." Her voice and face became impatient. "What year? What country, state, city? I need specifics to know how hard it'll be for me to get back home."

"Uh, this is 2004. Um, earth," Daniel told her.

"This is just really great! Thrown back two years in time again!"

A wave of confusion washed across the room.

"Okay, where exactly is 'here' then?" Morgan asked.

Daniel nervously licked his lips and took a step toward her then glanced quickly at General Hammond for permission. The general nodded warily and Daniel turned back to Morgan. "Er, well, this is Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States of America."

"That helps. Now I know exactly how far away from home I am."

"Where is your home?" Hammond asked.

"Smart ass," Jack mumbled in a loud tone, rolling his eyes at the girl, though obviously not meaning for her to notice. She did.

Daniel cast Jack a warning glance.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You know what," Daniel replied.

"I do?"

"Jaaack!"

"You two aren't..." Morgan trailed off.

Jack and Daniel immediately jumped away from each other in disgust. "No, no, no!" they cried quickly, amid snickers from General Hammond and Sam and a half smile from Teal'c.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Daniel said, frowning.

Jack looked at him. "We've gotta watch that."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Morgan giggled.

After a minute, she became deadly serious again. "Okay. Enough idiocy. I really need to get home."

"You still haven't told us where 'home' is," Sam told her.

Morgan gave a small half smile. "Jump City, San Francisco, California, year 2006."

"You're from the future? So that explains the clothes," Jack commented.

"Yes, if you consider that the future compared to where I've been. And the clothes for damn sure look a lot better than yours." Sighing and shaking her head, she looked at the General. "I again stress the need that I get home. I was keeping an eye out for...someone who's potentially dangerous to my world."

"Potentially dangerous, huh? Who could be more dangerous than you?"

"Besides you? Oh, let's see. An enemy who's killed me over three hundred times without mercy, a deranged psychopathic lunatic who's been running all over the world, killing people trying to get to one of my friends, a screw up wizard who's too afraid to come out and face me and..." she trailed off, her eyes hitting the ground. This man was right. Who could prove more dangerous to anyone than her? "Me."

Hammond grew tense. "Who are you exactly?"

Her eyes roamed the walls and floors in the room. "Magic. You know exactly who I am. I've already told you two times, in two different languages, I believe. If you can't accept that, then so be it. No one usually does until they see the truth happen before their eyes."

She turned to look at the 'Gate. "You think this big hunka' metal can get me back home?"

"It depends…." Sam answered.

"I can do that, no worries. I was just wondering if it could get me back home."

She began studying it and soon figured out that it was nothing more than a big worm hole with fancy rings to hold it in one place. She could make one in a snap. That brought up the question about why she was just standing around, asking them to get her home when she could do it herself. All that was left to chance was timing and place.

Sighing, she walked out of her body and out a door and ended up in a hall. The end looked to be far away from any doors and so that was the way she went. She held a glowing light in her hand by the time she reached the end. Holding it up before her, it turned into a round, flat object.

"_Show me my friends," _she said and waited.

Nothing was out of place. They were battling the villains, as usual. There was no sign that he'd shown up, that he was even there. Her loaded mind lightened tremendously at that, improving her mood. All she had to do now was get back to them. Reaching out, she grabbed the light and turned around, the light disappearing into her hand. She was set on exploring this place, getting to know every nook and cranny it possessed. Then again, all she had to do was send little servant like things to gather what she wanted to know. That being done, she went looking for the people she'd met earlier, stepping back into her body.

"How are we so sure she's not a Goa'uld informant?" Jack asked.

"We just have to keep a close eye on her for now," General Hammond replied.

Morgan's eyes glowed as she listened to the conversation. So. They didn't know if she could be trusted, huh? Well, it was about time she showed what side she was on. These Goa'uld thingys sounded like Slade's robot army. And if they were anything like them, they'd be easy to take down. After listening in for a while longer, her eyes lost the slight reddish glow. Her sadness returned with the thought of Slade. What if she ended up stuck in this time and place forever? What if she never saw her friends again?

"_Slade and this whole screwed up place can just go jump off a cliff and dive into a lake and drown," _she thought venomously, the glow returning.

Calming herself down, she took a step, vanished, and reappeared beside Daniel, scaring everyone. "What?" she asked. "Am I that scary?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Watch your back and stay awake at night, Jackie. This is one sorceress you don't want to mess with."

"Sorceress? That's impossible. Sorceresses don't exist," Sam told her.

"You're saying I don't exist? I guess I'd better return to the dust then, hadn't I?" She faded out.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Get back here!" Daniel cried.

"Why?" Mor stood beside Teal'c.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Insults! My God, they can't recognize true magic! I don't use mirrors or anything to do with the stuff people use to imitate magic. I'm the true to life real deal. I hate it when people tell me my magic isn't real. It's heart breaking."

"If you're magic, then I'm the President of the United States," Jack said.

Mor's lids were half closed, her arms crossed across her chest. "You are." Men in black appeared around Jack who was now in a pants suit. A wide grin appeared on Mor's face.

Jack glanced around and then down at himself, eyes wide. "Sweet."

"Enough. None of this is real." Sam stared Mor down.

"Believe what you want." She looked around at them all. "I can't make you believe something you don't want to. But I can bring your worst fears to life."

Her eyes flashed blue before the lights went off. She blocked out anything that would try to get the power going before she'd had her fun with her powers. After several moments of darkness, a little laughter filled the room.

"Bloody hell, this it fun! I used to love doing this to villains," Mor's voice sounded from in front of them. A moment later, the lights came on.

Their clothes had been changed and they all seemed to be in different scenes of a movie. Sam looked like a cavewoman, Jack was a donkey, Daniel was a Secret Agent, and Teal'c looked like Sherlock Holmes. Mor burst out laughing.

She rose into the air and hung upside down for a minute before rolling onto her stomach. "Believe me yet?" She landed by Sam as she took the spell away as the Iris opened behind her.

She turned around as SG-2, led by Lieutenant Feretti, and SG-3, led by Cornel Makepeace, came through the wormhole, staff blasts following them through though none of their pursuers followed them through. In all the rush of excitement, Mor got pushed aside. She watched the blasts come through as Hammond called for the Iris to be closed. When it finally was, she heard the dull thud of bodies hitting it. As she turned her red eyes on the door to the room, a woman walked through dressed like a doctor. She heard the name Janet and stuck it to the doctor before the staff blasts came to memory again.

Her anger rose and her blood began to boil. She turned back toward the 'gate, prepared to go through it and kill every one of those sorry, good for nothing, low down... She looked up as someone stepped in front of her. Her red eyes shocked him for a moment but they died away almost as quickly as he'd seen them. She was still on a blood rage, though no more physical signs would show. She needed to fight something, to hold some kind of weapon in her hand. And then she remembered that her hands were her own weapons. She looked past Daniel and at the 'gate.

"Move," she said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to destroy all those robots once and for all. Now move."

"Those weren't robots."

She looked at him, confused.

"They were Jaffa, servants of the Goa'uld."

"This place just keeps getting more and more complicated. I like it better at home where the aliens were friendly and taught different languages and my friends and I kept the peace and..."

"How many languages do you know, exactly?"

"How many do you know?"

"Twenty-three," he said, rather proudly.

"Hum. That's a lot. I'll have to say, I think you have me beat." She was silent for a minute. "Let's see... that's two, three, nine, twelve... Two hundred thirty-five and learning new ones every day."

Daniel gaped, his heart almost stopping. "Can you teach them to me? Can you tell me about the history of the places?"

"No and no." She turned away from him and looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

Daniel blinked in surprise and stared after her for a moment, then snapped out of it and ran to catch up, frowning. "Hey! Wait a minute...Morgan, right?"

She turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "You forget my name already?"

"W-Well, no, I was just making sure I had the right one," Daniel stammered, flustered.

"Uh huh."

Daniel sighed and tried again as injured members of SGs 2 and 3 were surrounded by medics. Janet Fraiser flitted from patient to patient, checking their conditions and issuing orders to her medical staff on their care after being brought to the infirmary.

"Look, Morgan, I'm not exactly sure what's going on here or who or what you are, but my friends and I are explorers. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and I make up SG-1, and our whole job is to go through that stargate-" He motioned toward it with one hand. "-and try to make contact with new peoples, to make friends and hopefully find allies to help us in our fight against the Goa'uld. And if you'll let me I--we would like to get to know you. If what you're telling us is true, you could be a lot of help to us."

"Explorers, huh? I've been in the military, a pirate, in different times, part of a monastery, and once, for a brief part of time, an explorer. And no. I won't stay around long enough for you to get to know me."

"I don't know if you'll have a choice in the matter."

Morgan scowled darkly at him. "Is that a threat?"

The archaeologists shook his head quickly, throwing up his hands in front of him. "No! No no, absolutely not, I'm just saying that I don't know how quickly we'll be able to get you home. The stargate isn't designed for time travel. What happened to you was a mishap."

"No kidding."

"Well, while you're here we could always exchange information about other cultures, languages and things I suppose. You've obviously been to many, and I'm an archaeologist, an anthropologist, and a linguist, so I'd love to hear about them."

"No can do canner."

"What?"

"Sorry; you're too far behind me on the evolutionary scale--Bye!"

With that, Morgan turned on her heel and marched out the door behind the departing medical teams and patients. Just on the other side of the threshold she turn and waved.

Daniel rolled his eyes and started to follow her. "Hey, you can't just--OWW!" He was cut short when suddenly his body slammed into something, and it wasn't until he started falling backwards that he realized it had been the door--the door that had closed much more quickly than it should have been able to.

"Daniel!"

Jackson crashed to the floor, and behind him he could hear Jack's worried shout. Sam was the first to reach him, O'Neill, Teal'c, and Hammond not far behind.

"Daniel, are you all right?" Sam asked.

Daniel was holding his nose, his face twisted in a grimace of pain. "Not really."

"What happened?" Hammond demanded.

At that the door slid open again, and once again unnaturally fast. On the other side stood Morgan, grinning and waving her fingers at them.

"That was me." Then she crossed back into the room, stood on her tiptoes and leaned over Daniel, looking down at him curiously. "Are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"No," Daniel glared, his voice affected by the offended part of his face.

Morgan started laughing.

Jack didn't think it was particularly funny.

"What the heck are you 'laughing' about! You just injured a member of my team!"

Daniel sat up shakily. "It's just my nose, Jack."

"Yeah, sure it's just your nose; Daniel, you sound like Spongebob Squarepants trying to do an impression of Squidward."

Daniel turned a glare on O'Neill.

Sam put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "How bad is it? Are you bleeding?"

Daniel pulled his hand away from his face. "No, but I think it's broken."

Morgan sighed. "Here, let me help you. I didn't really mean to hurt you. She knelt down beside him, pulling his hand away from his face. She placed her hand over his nose, a light blue orb forming around it. Daniel stared at her as he felt a tingling sensation going through his nose and then the rest of his face. She looked up at him a moment later and he saw flames appear for a moment in her eyes before she dropped her hand.

"There. That should do it." She stood and looked up at the others around Daniel as he stood.

"She really was telling the truth," she heard Hammond say as she walked out of the room and into the hallway and stopped, remembering the first time she'd met her friends. Her head fell back, her eyes closed, tears slipping down her face. A moment later, her head came back and her eyes opened up as she started to walk down the hall to her right.

Mor stopped walking and closed her eyes as images appeared before them. Something wasn't right in her time. Something was happening, something bad. Just as quickly as it came, it left. Her eyes flew open. Her mind went over the eyes of the people she'd seen in the images of home. They were glowing yellow... Hardly a thing to be calm about. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I haven't updated this in forever. I haven't had a chance to work with my friend on it. We've been very busy, and it doesn't help that bwe live far away from each other either. But anyway. Here's chapter two of this romp, and I hope you enjoy it. Please let us know through reviews what you think. It helps so much to know if you like it. Can't wait to hear from you! Thanks!

Chapter 2

"Uh…Morgan?" Daniel said, coming up behind her.

Mor jumped, spinning around, and nearly knocked his head off his shoulders.

"Yow!" Daniel ducked. "Watch it!"

She stared at him blankly for a second before remembering where she was. "Uh…Sorry."

"It's okay. Now...you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

She stared at him for a minute, debating something with herself. "Do you know anything about people with glowly yellow eyes?" she blurted out, obviously not meaning to.

Daniel blinked at her for a moment, surprised. "Well, yeah, actually...how do you know about them?"

"I just...um...saw 'em in a vision and I was just...um...curious about it…"

Daniel was confused. "A vision? Really?"

They both jumped as a voice blared through the speakers. "SG-1 and guest, to the briefing room immediately."

Daniel looked around. "That's us. We should go; I'll show you the way to the conference room."

"Um, okay." She followed him up the stairs and into the control room and then up more stairs into the conference room.

General Hammond, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked into the room a minute after them. They all took their seats at the table, Hammond sitting at the head and Mor beside Daniel.

"Okay. We have a problem and we need to fix it," Hammond said.

Jack looked at Mor, an eye brow raised. "Damn straight."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jaaaack!"

"Are you sure you two aren't….." Mor trailed off, scooting to the edge of her chair, away from Daniel.

"NOO!" the two shouted.

"But I've only been here an hour and you two have already done that twice…."

"NO." Jack said.

"Look. You just…have to get use to it," Daniel told her. "Now. I believe General Hammond had something to say."

Mor edged slowly back into her seat, still cautionary around Daniel before looking at Hammond whose eyes were as big as saucers.

Hammond shook off the look, sighed. "All…right. Shall we move on now?"

Mor looked from Jack to Daniel. "Yes. Let's."

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other and looked away sheepishly. Mor caught it, her face taking on a slightly freaked out look, and turned her attention on Hammond.

"Now. Can you tell us what your dilemma is?" Hammond asked.

"My dilemma is: I NEED TO GET HOME!" Mor glared at him, having thought they'd already settled that.

Hammond held up his hand. "All right. We understand that. Calm down. Why?"

"Well, for one, there's a raging psychopathic lunatic trying to destroy my world, a psychotic idiot trying to kill everyone, and people running around with glowy yellow eyes and…URGH!!!!!!!" she said fast, balling up her fists and slamming them against her legs.  
Sam, Jack, and Daniel sat up straighter. "What?"

Morgan turned a small glare on them. "What?"

"Um….yeah…we know what those are," they said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Goa'uld?" Hammond said.

"I dunno. That what they are?" Mor looked at him.

"Well… Do they have weird voices?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno. I don't hear em TALK I JUST SEE THEIR EYES!"

"Well, do they have superior attitudes?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! They run around acting like they control everyone and the people are running around in togas and it's like a 'toga party dude and….UGH!"

Sam, Jack, and Daniel looked around and blinked a few times. "Yeup. Goa'uld."

"Go Stupids?" Mor said after a few minutes of trying to say the name.

"No, Goa'uld," Sam said.

"No, Go Stupids."

"No, Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"I'm just going to call them Go Stupids."

"That works," Jack said.

The others shrugged.

"We should get back to business, people," Hammond said.

Mor turned to look at him as he said that.

"We'll do what we can to help you get home."

"Thank you," she said.

Hammond nodded. "All right. You're dismissed." He stood and walked back to his office.

Morgan looked around the table. "Now what?"

SG-1 stood up.

"Now we try to find a way to get you home," Sam said.

"Um…And how hard is that going to be for a human who's semi-smart?" Mor asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on. Carter's the smartest human on earth," Jack said.

Mor tapped her index finger against her lips. "Um…I can think of one other…." She trailed off, becoming slightly teary-eyed. "_I might never get to see Robin again."_

Daniel noticed the quality of her silence and the tears in her eyes. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked, concern edging into his voice.

Mor looked up at him, a single, small tear getting past her defenses. He smiled at her comfortingly, resting a hand on her should. "Come on," he said. "Let's go try to find you a way home."

She followed Sam and Daniel out of the conference room, wiping the tears from her face. She followed the two to Sam's lab where Sam went straight to work on the problem, with Daniel joining in every now and then but mostly trying to comfort Mor.

Jack was no help. He tried to help cheer her up with humor--but all he got were a few penetrating glares from her, and several 'go AWAY' looks from Daniel and Sam.

* * *

Morgan huffed a little louder than necessary, the sound filling the small room. It'd been almost two weeks and they _still _hadn't found a way to get her home. Sam and Daniel had been at work in their labs non-stop, Morgan always hovering just slightly over their shoulders at times and full fledged bugging them the next.

She still wasn't sure exactly to make of these people, though. They didn't know her at all and it was obvious that they couldn't make any sense of her powers, yet they accepted her as she was, something she wasn't very used to. As was the fact that they were trying their hardest to help her. No one had ever done that for her before.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, looking up from where her work was splayed out in front of her.

"Um…Maybe? I don't know…" She sighed.

The two jumped as, a split second later, Daniel burst through the door, his eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. "Hey, guys! We got something!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"SG-3 just found something offworld that might help us," Daniel replied, trying to catch his breath. "We're not sure, but we think it might be some kind of time/space device."

"Really?" Morgan looked at him, almost unbelieving. All this time and now, she was almost home…

"Yes." He stood a little straighter and held his head a little higher, proud of the message. "But we have to go offworld to check it out."

"Can I come?!" She clasped her hands together and made her eyes look bigger and was pretty close to getting down on her knees and begging. "Please?"

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances.

"Well…"Sam started.

"We'll have to ask General Hammond," Daniel frowned.

Morgan's face dropped the 'pretty please' gesture it had earlier and became serious. "Let's go."

* * *

In the end, Hammond did allow Morgan to accompany SG-1 to the planet to take a look at the discovered device, and by the end of the day they were there. Daniel had to keep a close eye on her, seeing as she was a teenager and liked to wander a bit--and that she was on another planet and couldn't help looking around. He was almost afraid she was going to walk off a cliff while not paying attention.

This planet certainly had enough of them.

"Okay, so where's this supposed little space/time thingy at?" Morgan asked anxiously.

"Over here," Daniel called. The rest of his team and their new friend found him looking toward a small shrine-like structure, nestled between the rocks. "SG-3's report said it should be in there."

"Good!" Morgan replied, running for it immediately.

"Whoa, hold it!" Daniel stuck an arm out to stop her, and in her excitement she didn't notice her powers warning her about it before she ran into it and ended up flat on the ground. Daniel seemed surprised that she'd been going fast enough for the impact to have enough force for it to do that to her, but when he saw that she wasn't hurt, he smirked.

"Payback."

Morgan stood up, dusted herself, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment. Then she shrugged. "Fair is fair."

Daniel shrugged in response, and amid chuckles from the others, Morgan and SG-1 advanced toward the structure. Inside, they found the device right where SG-3 had reported it to be, in the main room just inside the front door.

Morgan hung back, and Daniel glanced back at her. "What is it?"

"Erm…do I have to touch that thing?"

Daniel looked at the device, which he supposed could be ominous to someone if they weren't used to seeing strange things on other planets often. "I don't know…it depends on how it works. But not now, no. We'll study it here for a while, and if we can prove it safe enough, we'll bring it back to the lab at the SGC."

Morgan crossed her arms and huffed happily.

* * *

Several days later, they hadn't had much luck. The very different inscriptions on the device were nothing Daniel had seen before, but of what he could make out, it 'did' seem like this was what they needed.

But first they had to figure out exactly what it did, how it did it, and how to make it do what they wanted it to do, before they could send Morgan home. Daniel was glad that there was no other impending crisis at the moment.

Dealing with Morgan was making this one problem enough.

It wasn't that she was a bad girl or anything. She was just…well, 'annoying' wasn't exactly the word he was looking for…more like 'rambunctious'. Which translated to annoying.

He couldn't help but sort of like her though. She was definitely more interesting in sort of a good way than anything that had happened recently. It was refreshing to have someone new around, even though it did get a little frustrating when he was still trying to get all of his own old memories straight, from before descending. But he could get around that.

Now if she would only actually talk to him about anything other than their progress on getting her home, he might actually learn something. But nooooo, the only one she ever really talked to was Sam. She even talked to 'Jack' more, and all she did to the colonel was make it her business to drive him nuts. And then there was the fact that she seem particularly fascinated with Teal'c.

Well, from a distance. She still seemed too intimidated to even get anywhere near him yet. That was strange, since she definitely didn't seem like the type to be intimidated by anything.

She was a piece of work, that one.

Daniel, Sam, and a science team worked around the clock to decipher the device. But they weren't yet cleared to bring it back to the SGC.

Today was nice, and as they worked, Daniel heard humming and glanced around to find Morgan swinging upside-down from a thick tree limb, hanging by her knees hooked over it. She noticed him looking at her and waved cheerily. Daniel ducked back to his work, a little confused, but when he looked up again she was gone. He shrugged to himself and took a gulp of his coffee.

"Hi Daniel!"

"Gah!" Daniel jumped in surprise. His coffee mug dropped from his hands, spilling the liquid in the dirt, and splashing a good amount on the front of his shirt. "Oww!" And it was still hot, too. "Ow, ow, owowowowow," he hissed, holding the shirt away from his skin. He glanced up to see Morgan standing in front of him, hands clasped behind her back and grinning innocently.

But despite himself, he couldn't make himself be mad at her. "Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Uhm…maybe."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "For a sorceress, you sure don't know much." "For an archaeological linguistic anthropological whatchamadoodle, you don't know much either," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You haven't figured out all of the inscriptions on that device yet. You can't work it. Right?" Daniel just shook his head.

"It's not as simple as you might think." As he spoke, he pulled his jacket off of his shoulders, and then quickly shimmied out of the hot wet shirt to avoid being burned any further. He scowled at the red spot on his chest.

"Erm…last time I checked, this was P35-374, not a strip joint," Morgan smirked. Daniel glanced up at her and almost glared this time.

"I wouldn't have 'needed' to take my clothes of if it weren't for you, thank you very much."

She grinned and bowed deeply. "It was my pleasure." When she came back up, she was holding a new black t-shirt in her hands, which she held out to him. "Here, put this on before the ladies over there you haven't noticed yet hyperventilate any further."

Daniel's cheeks turned a bright red, and he snatched the shirt from her and put it on before she could say anything else. There was no need to ask where she'd gotten it. They'd all gotten used to the random feats she performed with her powers over the nearly three weeks they'd known her. Sam was still having trouble believing that everything she could do was real. And Daniel was beginning to wonder if she was at least part Ancient.

Unfortunately, the shirt was a little tighter than the ones he usually wore. Not so much that it didn't fit but…uncomfortably so, sort of…He glanced up, and saw that there was, indeed, a small group of women from the science team nearby by the food tent. All of them turned away quickly when he looked in their direction.

Daniel groaned.

Morgan still looked as innocent as ever. "Sorry. It was the best I could conjure up on short notice."

He looked at her suspiciously--from her gleeful face, to down at himself in the shirt she'd given him, then at her, then, at himself, then at her…

Suddenly she seemed to realized that he realized what she was probably doing, and she raised one hand and waggled her fingers at him. "I'll just be going now--BYE!"

She was gone in the blink of an eye, and Daniel shook his head and just pulled on his jacket as quickly as he could.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop snickering in time to look casual before Daniel swept back into the tent where they were working.

"Coffee break over so soon?" she gasped between laughs.

He ignored her and went back to his workstation. "Can we just get back to work? Please??" She noticed that his jacket was now firmly zipped up all the way. She finally managed to get control of herself, and went to give him a friendly pat on the back.

"Sorry. But you've got to admit it was funny."

"She's sixteen!"

"Exactly. That's why it's so funny."

Daniel sighed, his face going pink again. "Let's just get back to work so we can get her HOME."

"Oh, admit it; you'll miss her," Sam teased.

"If you say so."

* * *

Jack, too, had seen everything that had happened with Daniel and Morgan. He had been 'inside' the food tent getting some lunch on site, which meant he had also seen the ladies of the team oggling when his friend had pulled off his shirt to get away from the scalding coffee spill--thanks to Morgan. Most friends would have been angry or annoyed that someone, or multiple someones, were checking out their best friend.

Jack just found the whole situation hilarious. Well, once he got past the parental protectiveness. But he could always chew out the women for it later.

He was finishing up lunch, and was just leaving the food tent to track down Daniel, when the unthinkable happened.

It all started too fast for him to really figure it out at first.

There were screams, gunshots, zats going off…and staff blasts.

Jaffa. They were being attacked by Jaffa.

Unfortunately, by the time Jack was able to register this fact, the enemy was already on them. And all he had on him was a pistol.

He ducked behind a few supply crates, which were really the only cover from the ambush, and pulled out the weapon he did have. He saw the rest of his team coming out of the tent where the device was, weapons drawn. Daniel with his own pistol, Carter with her P-90...and Teal'c with two of them.

Morgan was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my friend and I finally had some free time together on our hands, and this is the result. We're still working, so chapter four might not take as long as you had to wait in between chapters so far. Sorry about that! Anyway, just as a reminder, there are a couple minor words in here, and those are all courtesy of her...lol./ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let us know what you think! Thanks!

Chapter 3

After scurrying away from Daniel, Morgan retreated back to her claimed territory, the big tree in front of the camp, and climbed high into its branches, settling into a crook close to the trunk. Her eyes closed as she thought about all that'd happened to her in the last few weeks and if she was ever going to get home. If all else failed, she could just wait around for two years and _then _go home, but that idea just didn't have very high appeal to her.

The next thing Morgan knew, something searing hot shot past her head.

"Oh, shit!" she shouted as she felt her body lose its balance and then the sense of falling.

She fell through the branches, bringing a few with her, for what seemed like a slow eternity before finally, she felt the sharp pain in her back as she hit the ground. Groaning, she stood and dusted herself off before looking back up at the tree.

"Oh…kay. That was fun. WHOA!" She ducked out of the way as something orange shot past her head, hitting the tree. She traced the line of shot back towards the camp and spotted the battle. She cocked her head to one side. "So. Metal togas, glowy-eyed leader, seemingly superior attitudes. Gotta be Go Stupids. Wait a minute…" Her eyes began to glow red as the memory of what happened at the 'gate three weeks ago returned. Her attention was drawn by a familiar voice shouting from by the tents and she saw Sam go down.

"Crap!" Immediately she took off flying into the battle, plowing head-first through the lines upon lines of attacking Go-Stupid troops. Hadn't Daniel mentioned that they were called Jaffa? Well, whatever. They were all going to die! She quickly dispatched the two aliens closing in on Sam before they could do anymore damage. The woman was on the ground, clutching her shoulder and grimacing.

Morgan looked around quickly, and saw Jack ducked behind a good stack of metal crates that looked like good cover. She scooped Sam up and flew her there, laying her down on the ground behind the colonel. Jack turned around in surprise.

"Since when can you fly?"

"Haven't had a reason to," she shrugged.

That was when Jack realized what she had brought with her. "Carter. Shoot; are you okay?"

Sam grimaced and nodded. "I've been better."

Morgan looked at her, removed Sam's hand from over the wound, and put her own over it. Sam sucked in a breath. Jack was already back to holding off the Jaffa.

"Hold on; this'll only take a minute," Morgan told her quickly. A moment later indeed, she stopped, and the wound was closed. "Would finish, but I've gotta run. You'll be fine now."

Sam sat up slowly. "Thanks…" She was still holding her shoulder, but at least she wasn't bleeding anymore. To be honest with herself, Morgan had to admit inwardly that she hadn't healed it all the way because she didn't want her to get back into the fight. Her new friend was too important to her.

Morgan flew off quickly, leaving Jack and Sam where they were. Next she spotted Daniel and Teal'c fighting off a small horde of Jaffa in a corner of the camp, and she joined in.

Or, rather, took over. Within minutes, all of them were down, either from energy beams or blasts of magic. When she stopped fighting long enough to look at the two members of SG-1 she was helping, they were both staring at her. Teal'c had that eyebrow raised, as always.

"What?"

Daniel shook his head. "Never mind. Should've known."

"Indeed."

Morgan shrugged and grinned. "Yes. You should've." She started to turn. "Be right back." With that, she snatched Teal'c's P-90 and flew off. She ignored the protests behind her, and headed into the central knot of oncoming Go-Stupids, or Jaffa, or whatever.

Humming absently to herself, she began indiscriminately blasting the Go-Stupids, making her way toward the big, gold-metal-togad, glowy-eyed guy near the stargate that seemed to be in charge—the real Go-Stupid, she assumed, the one with the snake in his head.

"Morgan, wait--!" She heard Daniel's shout behind her, but not in time to stop the shots she'd already fired from leaving the barrel of the P-90 and heading straight for the head Go-Stupid…They bounced off some kind of energy field that popped up around him, though.

She screeched to a halt in the air, flipped upright and stomped a foot in the air. "Aww, maan!" She then glowered at the gun, threw it down, and blasted the glowy-eyed freak before she remembered that Daniel had just told her to wait. "Oops."

Morgan dropped to the ground as the few remaining jaffa turned tail and ran. Daniel and Teal'c ran up beside her, and Jack wasn't far behind with Sam, making sure she made it all right.

Daniel huffed. "It would have helped us more to capture him alive."

"Where's the fun in that? Who is he, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure; he isn't familiar. It's probably some minor Goa'uld, under a system lord."

"Systa-what?"

"System lords. They're the top dogs, per se. They're the most powerful Goa'ulds in the galaxy. There are only a few left, but they're still dangerous."

"I like Systa-what better."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

That was when Jack and Sam joined them, and the colonel's eyebrows went up when he saw the dead Goa'uld. "Sweet."

Sam blinked at the blasted and smoking body, then seemed to realized that none of them were holding a staff weapon. She looked to Morgan. "You did that?"

Morgan grinned, flicked a hand to the side, and with an energy blast blew the top off of a tree a few hundred yards away. "Yep!"

"Whoa," Jack commented in appreciation.

"Indeed."

Daniel's eyebrows were up around his hairline by now too. "Oh…I see."

Several minutes later the group drifted back to camp, where clean-up was already under way. Jack stayed at the 'gate to dial Earth and report the attack. It still wasn't clear whether it had been a scheduled take-over of the abandoned planet that had turned into an attack when they were found there, or if the Goa'uld had been after the device. Thanks to Morgan, they wouldn't know.

Morgan wondered back to her tree and sat down at the base against the trunk. Humming again, she conjured a ball of blue energy in her hands and began tossing it back and forth and up in the air and catching it. The ball fizzled out when she heard something behind her. She frowned and started to stand, but didn't get there before something slammed into the back of her head and brought blackness down around her.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill had breezed back into camp, spreading the news that General Hammond had given emergency clearance for the device to be brought back to the SGC in light of the attack.

That should make Morgan happy.

Sam went to find her, but she wasn't anywhere around the device tent, and she wasn't in her tree. A closer look made her realize that there were scuff marks in the dirt around the base of the tree.

"Shoot…"

O'Neill was supervising the moving of the device, but Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for her when she ran back into the camp. "We have a problem!" she called ahead of her.

"What is it, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Where's Morgan?" Daniel questioned.

"That's the problem. I can't find her."

* * *

The world slowly reasserted itself, and as soon as her vision was clear enough to avoid dizziness Morgan shot up into the air.

But instead of flying up, she rammed into a hard metal ceiling. She crashed to the floor and immediately popped up again, hovering between the two cold metal surfaces.

"I don't like ceilings," she growled, rubbing her head. "What's going on…" Already angry, her vision faded to shades of red as she realized that she was in some type of cell. "What the—Go-Stupids…had to be."

She examined the door from where she hovered. It was merely metal, easily taken out. That was when she noticed the two jaffa on either side of the heavy door outside the cell. They were throwing glances her way already, and once they got past the shock of seeing her in midair, it didn't take long before she realized that the looks were rather appreciative in nature.

Morgan glowered at them. "Oh, I _know_ you're not." Both of them quickly looked straight ahead, but she had already caught them. She smirked. "Party time."

In a flash of black, angry energy, she blasted the door from its frame. The twisted metal flung both guards from the their posts and pinned them under the heavy wreckage. "Serves you right," she sniffed. Relying on her powers to tell her where to go, Morgan flew down the corridor in search of the power center of the ship she assumed she was on.

* * *

A couple of the scientists reported seeing a few jaffa left over after the attack, but they had quickly disappeared. Now the device was safely at the SGC, most of the camp had been dismantled and shipped back to Earth, and only SG-1 and a team of marines were left on the planet, still in search of Morgan.

"They must have taken her," Sam said again. She looked up through the clouds, to where the Goa'uld ship that had launched the attack might or might not still be in orbit.

"The Prometheus is on its way," Jack told her. "If we haven't found her by the time it gets here, they'll beam us up and we'll look for that ship if it's not up there. If it is, we'll get her out of there. "

"I hope she's all right," Daniel muttered. "I just don't understand. Why would they want her? She's a teenage girl."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "But she is also in possession of considerable power. As we have never encountered a species with such natural abilities, they most likely have assumed that she has access to something that gives her the abilities artificially. They will want that information."

Sam paled a little. "Oh no…"

* * *

As she'd suspected, Morgan was lead straight to the huge engineering deck of the ship. She went past a couple of viewports on the way, and realized that the ship was headed away from the planet. She had to hurry.

Jaffa scattered when she hovered in, and some pulled staff weapons.

"Bring it," she laughed. A few well-aimed beams sent the rest of them running, and she drew closer to the pulsing purple and orange core. "Hmm…child's play," Morgan smirked.

* * *

A bright flash above the atmosphere had SG-1 and the others gaping at the sky.

Jack blinked. "Was that…?"

"The Prometheus won't be here for hours. That Goa'uld ship was the only thing up there," Sam confirmed.

Daniel's eyes were wide in shock. "But Morgan was _on_ that ship!"

"Perhaps she caused the explosion," Teal'c observed.

"That doesn't mean she didn't go up with it!"

Panic gripped him hard, and Daniel had to admit that it had nothing to do with not having really learned anything from the girl yet. He was worried about her.

"Well, did you miss me?"

They all spun at the bright voice behind them.

"Morgan!" Sam exclaimed in relief.

The girl shrugged. "Stupid jaffa. I hate being underestimated," she sighed.

Jack looked up again, open-mouth. "You blew up the ship?"

"Hell yeah!!" she shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Are you sure you have to go home?"

Sam grinned and went over to her, and Morgan hugged her eagerly. "I'm so glad you're all right!" the major was saying.

Before Daniel knew what he was doing, he was hugging Morgan as soon as Sam let go. "Don't scare us like that!" Then he realized what he was doing and jumped back, embarrassed.

Morgan stood where she was, unmoving, an eyebrow raised in his direction. "Uhm…" There was silence for a long moment, and then she smirked sardonically. "Well, I'm glad Sam isn't the only one who missed me."

"Ah…"

Sam laughed and clapped him on the back. "See? I told you she was growing on you."

"Well, I—"

Morgan's hands clasped under her chin and she leaned toward him innocently. "Awww, come on; you know you missed me, Danny."

Jack nudged him. "Yeah, Danny-boy. Admit it," he smirked.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and at hearing the nickname Morgan suddenly burst into song, singing the title of the same name.

"Oh, come on," Daniel groaned.

Which of course meant that Jack joined in. His excuse was his Irish blood.

"Hey, I've got some too!" Morgan said loudly, floating up and flipping once or twice in the air.

"Really? Sweet," Jack said. The two headed for the stargate, still singing loudly, and the marines followed uncomfortably. Sam and Teal'c stayed back with Daniel, but by now Sam was laughing uncontrollably.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just…give me a minute," she gasped, giggling again. "I'm sorry."

Daniel only shrugged, until he noticed Teal'c's silent smile. "What?"

"It is nothing, Daniel Jackson."

"Uh huh."

The stargate opened up the hill, and that was when Morgan flew back to them for a moment. She swooped down behind Daniel and popped him in the back of the head with a swat of her hand. "Hurry up, slowpokes!"

"Hey—!"

Morgan flipped away, giggling, and flew back toward the 'gate.


End file.
